Firework Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty is scared of the fireworks and Ash designs a game to take her mind off her fear. Rubbish summary - sorry. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Sorry it's quite late but here is a little PokeShipping oneshot for Firework Night. I'm a bit worried that the characters are a little out of character in this so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy though :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Iris: 14**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Gary: 14**

**Leaf: 14**

**Brock: 19**

**Max: 9**

**Dawn: 11**

**Delia: 32**

**Samuel Oak: 64**

**Stephan: 15**

**Bianca: 15**

**Barry: 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these many awesome characters or pokemon itself :(**

* * *

It was a beautiful bonfire night in the Kanto region. The air was filled with a smoky yet homely smell and the breeze was extremely cold and crisp.

In the corner of Professor Oak's large garden, Brock ran wildly about attempting and utterly failing to get noticed by a girl.

Iris and Cilan stood sheepishly together, writing 'I love you' with their sparklers, their cheeks flushed pink.

Tracey and May were snuggling around the blazing bonfire, popping marshmallows into each other's mouths.

Max ran around wildly with the pokemon and gave them all a sparkler to hold.

Dawn was just standing there with her own sparkler insisting to Gary Oak that it refined her beauty while Leaf just glared at the girl with the ridiculously short skirt.

It was certainly not a dull evening especially since Ash's hyper friend's Barry and Bianca had turned up, causing havoc while Stephan moaned to Delia and the Professor over the pronunciation of his name.

While this was going on Misty sat cozily in one of the armchairs located in the conservatory while the loud fireworks were set off. She hated to admit it, but the red headed detested fireworks almost as much as carrots, peppers and bugs.

Suddenly Ash wandered in after searching for his best friend for quite some time.  
'Hey Mist.' he greeted and sat down on the arm of the chair. 'What are you doing out here?'

Misty flushed red. She didn't want him to think her irrational fear stupid.  
'I uh got cold so I came in the warm.' she lied.

Ash reached out and began rubbing her not so cold hands in his warm gloved hands.  
'Come outside and I'll keep you warm.' he wrapped his arms around her causing them both to blush deeply.  
'Nah, it's okay Ash.' she smiled.

Suddenly a loud firework made a hug boom causing Misty to grab the nearest thing in fright. The nearest thing happened to be Ash's chest.  
The raven-haired boy blushed wildly as he felt her hands touch his heartbeat.

He brushed it away by smiling fondly.  
'Did that scare you?' he smiled sweetly and pulled her closer to his warm body.

Misty just nodded sheepishly from inside his jacket. When she finally emerged from the warmth, another big bang exploded. The red head let out a slight squeal.

Ash stroked her locks gently and soothingly.  
'You really are scared of fireworks aren't you?' he asked causing her to nod bashfully.

'You don't have to be... Hey! Are they letting of the rockets?!' he suddenly yelled excitedly.  
Misty found Ash's next and buried her face in his soft skin.

'Hey, I didn't mean to scare ya.' he smiled gently at her. 'You don't have to be frightened. Here, instead of listening to their loudness, why don't we look at their designs.' he suggested, reaching for her hand and pointing at the bright creations.

Misty nodded happily at his suggestion. She knew there was bound to be a water type among the creatures.  
When each thundering firework exploded, the young friend's named them.  
'Aw look at the gorgeous Tentacool!' she gushed while Ash rolled his eyes fondly.

'Ash! Look at that one! What is it?' she nodded to the unfamiliar design.

'That one? Oh that's a Swanna! It's extremely beautiful.' he informed her. 'Like you.' he said in his head.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted by her squealing.  
'Aw, Ash, Ash! Just look at that little Mudkip!' she squealed happily, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

Suddenly a firework exploded once again. This time, Misty didn't jump; she just stared expectantly at the sky, just waiting to see the design. When it eventually showed it's true identity, Misty blushed pink. It was a heart!

Ash looked directly into his crush's aquamarine eyes. Misty stared right back into his melty chocolate orbs. They both leaned in closer and closer until their lips met.

The teens melted into their first kiss as another firework exploded above their head's. This time the words 'I love you' burnt in the sky.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thanks a lot for reading :') I will most likely update tomorrow because I have written a six part story for PokeShipping day which I believe is on the 7th November :) Thanks for everything :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to attempt (and probably fail) at EV training her Eelektross named Buzz Lightyear xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is a different version to this story. It's quite a lot different actually. The ages are of course the same but the story has gone in a completely different direction. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters or pokemon itself :(**

* * *

It was a beautiful bonfire night in the Kanto region. The air was filled with a smoky yet homely smell and the breeze was extremely cold and crisp.

In the corner of Professor Oak's large garden, Brock ran wildly about attempting and utterly failing to get noticed by some random girl.

Iris and Cilan stood sheepishly together, writing 'I love you' with their sparklers, their cheeks flushed pink.

Tracey and May were snuggling around the blazing bonfire, popping marshmallows into each other's mouths.

Max ran around wildly with the pokemon and gave them all a sparkler to hold.

Dawn was just standing there with her own sparkler insisting to Gary Oak that it refined her beauty while Leaf just glared at the girl with the ridiculously short skirt.

It was certainly not a dull evening especially since Ash's hyper friend's Barry and Bianca had turned up, causing havoc while Stephan moaned to Delia and the Professor over the pronunciation of his name.

Misty sat cozily in one of the armchairs located in the conservatory while the loud fireworks were set off. She hated to admit it, but the red headed detested fireworks almost as much as carrots, peppers and bugs.

Suddenly Ash wandered in after searching for his best friend for quite some time.

'Hey Mist.' he greeted and sat down on the arm of the chair. 'What are you doing out here?'

Misty flushed red. She didn't want him to think her irrational fear stupid.  
'I uh got cold so I came in the warm.' she lied.

Ash gave her a funny look but continued watching the neighbor's distant fireworks since their own hadn't been set of just yet. The boy couldn't help but notice she was shaking.  
'Are you really that cold?' he asked fondly, shrugging off his quilted jacket. 'I'm baking!'

Suddenly, Professor Oak's firework display began. Rockets were launched into the air and fountains were made on the ground.

As the fireworks squealed noisily and exploded loudly into glistening jewels of light, Misty shuddered and discreetly put her fingers in her ears.

Seeing as Ash seemed to be so absorbed in the explosive display, the red head thought he wouldn't sense her fear. Out of nowhere the teenaged boy looked up to see if she was enjoying the display when he noticed how much she was hiding behind a cushion.  
'Are you scared of fireworks, Mist?' he asked gently.

The frightened teenage girl melted at her nickname but soon forgot that as she attempted to cover up her silly fear.  
'What, me? Of course not!' she denied heavily.

Ash's forehead creased before he went back to the marvellous display of bangers. He didn't believe her one bit.

Ash certainly didn't believe her when a burnt of firework crashed on the glass roof of the conservatory. Misty tried to cover it but she couldn't help but let out a squeak of terror.

Ash smiled warmly at her before sitting next to her on the arm of the chair.  
'You are scared of fireworks, Misty.' he insisted gently.

The red head pulled a horrified look and gave him a slight punch on the arm.  
'I am not scared of a measly firework, Ketchum.' she spat.

Ash sighed and looked bewilderedly at her.  
'Can't you just get over yourself and admit your terrified of them?!' he stood up crossly. 'Stop being so stubborn!'

Misty stood up also so their noses were practically touching. She was quite a tall girl and he was rather short for his age so they were staring directly into each others eyes.  
'Me, stubborn?!' Misty spat at him. 'Takes one to know one!'

Ash pulled a sulky face before continuing the argument.  
'Can't you just admit it, Misty? It's obvious that your petrified of fireworks!' he declared.

Misty gave him a harsh shove in the chest before stomping over to the door.  
'For a best friend, you hardly know me!' she shouted before pulling a sarcastically surprised face. 'Oh no, I forgot! Best friend's are supposed to call each other once in a while!'

With that, the enraged teenager stormed out of the building and into the garden. As she went, she muttered stuff about Ash being a rubbish friend.  
Misty was too furious with her 'best friend' to notice where she was going.

The boy was just about to apologize to her for not always being there for her when he realized something awful. Misty was about to run into the firework fountain!

Ash scrabbled at the door desperately trying to open it. Because of his anxious, clammy hands, opening the door was near to impossible. Finally he twisted it open and ran for his secret crush that was in severe danger.  
'Misty! Misty stop!' he yelled frantically. Ash's throat became filled with smoke making it impossible to be heard. He gritted his teeth and ran for the red head.

Everyone else noticed the situation and began yelling to Misty. Being so upset and enraged, she couldn't hear them. She was about to collide with the display of fire when Ash knew what he had to do.

The brave teenage boy caught up with Misty and gave her an almighty push into the flowerbed. She may be covered in soil, but at least she was out of danger.

Ash was about to leg it from the firework when suddenly he tripped over his laces! He landed flat on his face and scraped his chin.

Ash looked up to see the crackling flames were only some distance away from his face. He had to put every inch of strength within him to get his body away from there.

The fountain was getting bigger and bigger, making the distance from Ash to the flames smaller and smaller. The smoke was getting deep into his throat by this point.

Ash closed his eyes and stopped trying to get up. He knew it was impossible.

Suddenly the teen was aware of being dragged across the concrete by a pair of pale arms. He was unsure of what was going on as he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

The next thing Ash remembered was as he opened his heavy eyes, he was staring into Misty's tear filled aquamarine ones. He shot up in alarm, wondering where on earth he was and what in the world had happened.

The red head pushed Ash down again by placing her hand on his chest.  
'Relax, Ash. It's okay now; we're back in the conservatory.' she told him gently before asking. 'Do you remember what happened?'

The smoke covered boy nodded his head slowly. His brain was filled with the memories of how snappy he had been with her.  
'I'm really sorry, Misty. I...'

The red head cut him of my pressing a finger to his dry lips.  
'No, Ash, I'm sorry.' she sniffed sadly. 'You could have died because of my stupid fear.'

Ash sat up slowly and put his freezing hand to her wet cheek.  
'But I didn't die, Misty.' he whispered to her.

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks and onto Ash's hand that was still placed there.  
'I could have lost the best friend in the whole wide world today.' she closed her eyes with sorrow.

Ash suddenly pulled her into a warm hug and whispered into her neck.  
'But you didn't loose me, Misty. I'm still here and I always will be.'

They stayed embracing for a few minutes before Ash finally plucked up the courage to say something important that had been in his heart for years.  
'I love you.' he said breathlessly because his heart was thumping with such intense love for her.

With that, they both fell asleep, exhausted in each others arms while the fireworks continued to explode from outside.

The End

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Gonna go now and play some pokemon. It was only yesterday I played it but it seems like forever! :') Thanks for reading and all that :D Better get on with my extremely boring EV training :/**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV train her Beartic named Biebear xD Ta Ta Twerpies ;P Aw joking. Luv ya really ;D**


End file.
